


If I Should Be So Lucky

by TrashCanAce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), First time writing in a long time lets see how this trainwreck goes, Ghost Sex, Let Nagito Have Friends Dammit, M/M, Possessed Hajime, ghost au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCanAce/pseuds/TrashCanAce
Summary: Hajime made a mental checklist of what he had to do in order to live through this.1.	Keep Izuru under control.2.	Pass all of his classes.3.	Don’t draw any unnecessary attention to himself.Those seemed doable enough. Who knows? The year might surprise him.  He could survive this.“Oh, he’s so much cuter than the one last year.”Then there was this other problem. His eyes slowly opened once again to be met face to face with the ghost that had been eyeing him since he had entered the room.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, last name, please?”

“Oh- uh, Hinata.” A nervous pause. “Hajime.”

There was a gently laugh as the girl smiled up at the brown haired boy.

“I only need your last name, sweetie.” She said, smiling up at him with bright blue eyes. Hajime took a moment to make note of her, analyzing her without truly meaning to. She was about average height, if not slightly shorter. Her hair thrown up in a ponytail that gave her hair a strange sort of swirl appearance not unlike that of soft serve chocolate ice cream. She was tan and lean, judging by the sports jacket she was wearing she must have been some sort of athlete. Her skin was rather tan so perhaps it was something outdoors? She was an upperclassman, obviously since they only allowed upperclassmen to be on the welcoming committee. Her voice was soft and had a gentleness to it. He may even go so far as to call it sort of cute.

Hajime blushed softly in embarrassment as he realized that she had spoken to him again. His brain was so deep in his analysis that he completely missed what she had said as she now held out his keycard, waiting for him to take it. Smiling apologetically, he opened his mouth to speak when she interrupted him.

“You know, you’re pretty lucky, Hajime!” She chirped excitedly. “You registered later than everyone else and they all picked their dorms and roommates already, so you’ll be living by yourself!”

“Oh yeah?” Hajime laughed, a bit more nervously. Well, that was one issue out of the way. He was already sharing his body; he didn’t know if he could handle sharing his room too.

“Yeah! I mean don’t get me wrong having a roommate is great and all but sometimes it feels like you could really use some time to yourself, ya know? Like me and my roommate, Sakura Ogami, are the best of friends since we were paired together last year so I know there are benefits to rooming with another person but it’s also nice to have that guaranteed alone time.” Hajime just continued to smile politely as the girl rambled.

“Well thank you for the keycard. Um what room was it to?”

“Oh! You’re in building V2, room 55.”

* * *

If Hajime had to describe the building that would be his home for the next year or so, he’d call it livable. The people in the hallway were certainly lively enough. One girl was screaming along to some unintelligible metal music causing a short girl in an orange kimono to pound loudly on their door. The new student continued to just keep his head down and not intervene. It was easier that way. His eyes scanned for the number that the upperclassman had given him before stopping in front of the door clearly labeled 55. He glanced at the door on the other side of him, hearing sounds that wouldn’t be uncommon in a garage. Well so much for peace and quiet. Sighing, Hajime used his keycard to open his door and step inside.

Hajime unceremoniously threw his bags onto the spare bed on the other side of the room before collapsing in his own. He stared up at the plan white ceiling. _How boring_. He flinched as the thought crossed his mind without him meaning it to. Sighing heavily, he squeezed his eyes shut as he willed the thought away. He just had to get through this year. That was all he had to do. The young man made a mental checklist of what he had to do in order to live through this.

  1. Keep Izuru under control.
  2. Pass all of his classes.
  3. Don’t draw any unnecessary attention to himself.



Those seemed doable enough. Who knows? The year might surprise him. He could survive this.

“Oh, he’s so much cuter than the one last year.”

Then there was this _other_ problem. His eyes slowly opened once again to be met face to face with the ghost that had been eyeing him since he had entered the room.

It took every ounce of self-control he had to not jump or shove the other boy away. To calm his mind, he once again began analyzing. Izuru’s habits having stuck with him more than he cared to admit.

The boy staring at him had his own analytical type of gaze. His eyes were a pale green, almost gray. They were beautiful in a haunting sort of way. They felt deep. Endless. As if Hajime could stare into them for a thousand years and still have yet to unveil their secrets. His hair stuck out in various directions as if he had permanent bedhead. It was white, lacking luster and shine however it still manage to look soft to the touch. The tips were a strange reddish rust color that made Hajime question if perhaps he had died with blood caked into his hair. He was corpselike. Undoubtable dead.

But strangely, Hajime couldn’t help how the word beautiful kept being whispered in the back of his mind.

A beautiful, irreverently dead, boy was looking down at him. He was so close to Hajime’s face he briefly wondered if he could feel his breath against his lips. If he leaned forward even a fraction of a centimeter, their lips would brush against one another. Again, he briefly toyed with the notion of what it would feel like to kiss the dead boy. Would it be cold? Like the feeling of a winter chill? Or warm? Like the brush of a soft summer breeze? Maybe one day he’d find out.

Now was not that day however as the ghost boy moved away from him and decided to phase through his belongings, inspecting them for something interesting. For a while Hajime just watched him in silent thought. He could make it known that he could see him. He could tell him right now to stop rooting through his clothes. But letting ghosts know you see them has never worked out particularly well for him. That was what had gotten him into his current situation after all. No, it was better to sit in silence and allow the ghost to think he was normal. To this dead boy he’d be just a regular living person. Nothing noteworthy to speak of. Just the way Hajime liked it.

Still, his eyes lingered on the boy. A part of him so desperately wanted to reach out. But he knew better. He wouldn’t make the same mistakes. Sometimes the past is better left undisturbed. At least that was what he kept reminding himself as he unpacked.

* * *

His first morning in his new room was interesting to say the least. When he woke up, he was once again face to face with his ghostly roommate. This time he wasn’t able to suppress the urge to jump away. In the middle of the night, the other boy decides to seat himself on the floor next to his bed, head propped up by his hand tucked neatly under his chin.

 _Was this guy watching me while I slept?! Was he there the whole night?!_ Hajime tried to brush the unnerving thought aside as he pulled himself out of bed and went to get ready for the day.

The bathrooms were communal in the dorms, so he had to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste from his shower caddy. Throwing on some slippers, he walked into the halls in his pajama’s not really expecting all that many people to be out and about this early. Sadly, he wasn’t lucky enough for those expectations to mirror reality.

Just as he had stepped out into the hall, his next-door neighbor had done the same. Tired hazel eyes quickly assessed the man next to him before considering if it was too much of a wasted effort. The man next to him was completely disheveled. Pink hair sticking up in various places as the man yawned sleepily, revealing sharp sharklike teeth. The most unusual thing about him however was his clothing. A garish yellow jumper with various patches adorning the hideous fabric. Hajime glared at the outfit without meaning to, causing the other boy to laugh tiredly.

“Not much of a morning person either, huh?” His voice was, well, different. It had a strange squeaky yet gravely quality to it that made it hard for Hajime to decide if it was endearing or annoying. He mustered up a small smile, feeling embarrassed for glaring.

“I guess it depends on the morning.” That got a chuckle out of the pink haired boy as he thrust his hand out to him.

“I hear that. I am Kazuichi Souda. Nice to meetcha!” The sharp toothed man, Kazuichi, said with a wide smile. Politely, Hajime took his hand.

“Hajime Hinata.” His handshake was firm, calluses making his hands rough but strong. Perhaps a mechanic? He did smell vaguely of motor oil.

“So, Hajime,” Kazuichi began as he threw his arm around his shoulder, guiding him to the boy’s bathroom. _I guess we’re walking together now._ “What brings you to Hope’s Peak Academy?”

The boy did his best to suppress the urge to finch. It was scaled back to a slight wince before he recovered with another small, albeit nervous, smile. He wasn’t too fond of thinking about what happened at his old school last year. A lot could have gone wrong. A lot almost did go wrong. He could have lost himself to Izuru forever. Lives were on the line. He could have never woken up. _She could have won_.

“Just thought it would be nice to be away from home. My uh uncle actually is on the board here so he thought this would be a nice change of scenery.” Not quite a lie. _But not quite the truth._

“No shit, really? That’s pretty cool. So, you aren’t here on an enhancement program?”

“An enhancement program?”

“Yeah dude. Hope’s Peak is known for being the best at offering top of the line education to students with exceptional talents. Like I’m here because I’m in a personalized mechanic enhancement program. My roommate is here on a personalized breeder program. Most people in this building are here on an enhancement program.” Kazuichi explained with a shrug.

“Oh, I had heard that the school was more unique than others, but I didn’t realize the extent.” Hajime hummed mostly to himself. “Sorry to disappoint you though. Sadly, I don’t have anything interesting about me. I’m completely normal.”

“Ain’t nothing wrong with that!” Kazuichi said with a laugh. “Honestly, I think we could do with some more normal around here.” Hajime couldn’t help the smile that had etched itself across his face.

“I’d have to agree.”

* * *

His small encounter with Kazuichi left Hajime feeling a bit more optimistic about this new school. He couldn’t remember the last time he could genuinely say he had a friend. He couldn’t ignore the fact that Kazuichi was a bit on the strange side but still, he seemed to be a genuinely good guy. A bit spastic, but still a good guy. The warm feeling of positivity stayed with him as he began to change into his uniform. He pulled off his sleep shirt without a second thought.

“Well, isn’t that a pretty picture.”

 _Fuck_. Hajime’s face turned bright red. How had he completely forgot about his ghost roommate? He couldn’t help but risk a side eyed glance at the boy in question. Once his eyes met those pale green ones, he immediately knew he had messed up.

This guy was completely unequivocally _EYE FUCKING HIM RIGHT NOW._

Hajime immediately let out a squeak as hurriedly threw on his white button up, not wanting to give the other boy another second to stare. As he shakily buttoned his shirt, he tried desperately to get the image out of his head.

Pale green eyes that bored into him with the type of hunger that could only be seen in a starving man. The ever so slight quirk of his lips as his eyes scaled Hajime’s body as if mentally mapping it out. If he wasn’t dead, Hajime would guess that there would be a gentle dusting of pink across his cheeks. The image caused the teens heart to consistently slam itself against his ribcage. _What the fuck is going on with me?_

“So,” The ghost drawled out, his voice low, dangerous. Dripping with a sort of smug confidence that Hajime could only dream of emulating. “how long are you going to pretend you don’t see me?”


	2. Chapter 2

The run to room 77-B wasn’t too bad. Hajime just wish he had walked instead of booking it down the hall like a bat out of hell. As the boy panted, desperately trying to catch his breath, he slid into his seat. No one had shown up quite yet. _Probably because it’ll be another twenty minutes before class actually starts._ Hajime tried to push away the vague feeling of annoyance as he took deep slow breaths.

He really didn’t mean to come to the class so early but fuck if he was going to spend another minute in that room. The image of that smug smile and those haunting pale green eyes plagued Hajime. It really didn’t help that he had no idea how to react to being found out by the ghost. He hadn’t really given it much thought as his fight or flight instincts just sort of kicked in. He had just thrown on his pants, grabbed his backpack and ran.

_Yes, very smart, Hajime. There’s no way that that didn’t just confirm his suspicions that you can see him._

Hajime bit back a small growl as that emotionless voice echoed inside his skull. He took another slow deliberate breath as he tried to center himself. Slowly, as he exhaled, he closed his eyes. _My name is Hajime Hinata. I am a second year at Hope’s Peak Academy. I am normal. My name is Hajime Hinata. I am a second year at Hope’s Peak Academy. I am normal._

He continued to repeat those words over and over again as he breathed, forcing his body to calm down. By the time he had opened his eyes again, ten minutes had passed, and he could hear the echoing voices of his fellow classmates about to enter the room.

"Yo! Hajime!” A familiar voice chirped out as people began to enter the classroom in groups. Glancing in the direction of the voice, Hajime smiled seeing Kazuichi’s shark like grin as the boy ran up to his desk. “We’re in the same class! Awesome! I basically know everyone else, so I’ll help you out when it comes to making friends!”

“Yeah, but who’s going to help you?”

Kazuichi’s calm confident expression completely crumbled at the snarky comment. He quickly whipped around to glare at a rather short blonde boy behind him.

“Screw you, dude! I have friends!” This caused the blonde boy to bark out a laugh.

“In this class? Other than me?” He asked with a cocky smirk before folding his arms over his chest. “And Gundham doesn’t count since you suck his dick.”

Kazuichi looked ready to have the floor swallow him whole causing the shorter boy to chuckle. His golden eyes flicked over to Hajime before he smiled, not quite the cocky smirk that he had been constantly flashing at Kazuichi.

“So, you’re the new kid, huh?” He leaned over him which he was only able to due thanks to Hajime being seated. “Name’s Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Don’t let this idiot fool you, he acts like hot shit but really he’s just a spastic grease monkey.” He said with a sigh as he looked over at a pouting Kazuichi. “But we begrudgingly love him.”

“You can be such an ass, Fuyuhiko.” Kazuichi said with a huff.

“It does happen to be one of my best qualities.” He replied with confidence causing Kazuichi to roll his eyes.

“Don’t mind his rude ass too much, Hajime. He may seem like a rough and tough little asshole but really,” It was now Kazuichi’s turn to smirk as he threw his arms around Fuyuhiko and hugged him tight, practically lifting the other boy off the ground. Which had caused the smaller boy to turn bright red. “he’s a big ol’ sweetheart!”

“Why you fucking piece of- PUT ME DOWN!” Hajime could do little more than smile awkwardly as the two boys hug wrestled. _I didn’t even introduce myself_.

* * *

Class was easy enough. If anything, it was nice to see Miss. Yukizome again. Hajime hadn’t seen her since his first meeting with ~~Kyosu~~ _his_ _uncle_. She was a calming almost motherly presence that he didn’t really realize he missed so much. When was the last time he had seen his mother? How was she doing? Was she ok? He hoped so…

He shook the thoughts away, not being willing to have that deep dive into his psyche unless he was severely inebriated.

“Yo, Hajime! Wanna come grab some dinner with me?” There was that large toothy grin that seemed to be pulling Hajime out of all of his depressing thoughts. Hajime smiled gently at the other boy, who seemed determined to keep him around. _I wonder how long that will last._

“Sure.” He said as he stood, ignoring how that passing thought sounded eerily similar to both his own voice and Izuru’s. Another worry for when he was severely inebriated. “So, where are we going to eat?”

“Just the dining hall. The food is actually pretty good here since most of the people working it are on enhancement programs. Oh, just steer clear of being alone with Teruteru. He’s not a bad guy or anything-“

“He’s a pervert.” Fuyuhiko said, cutting off Kazuichi with no hesitation. “Known to make unwanted advances on either gender so it’s better to just keep your distance.”

“Noted.” Hajime laughed nervously as he wondered why it was exactly that _they_ thought this school would be the safest place for him.

* * *

The dining hall was massive. Hordes of students came from the hallways to congregate at the large circle and rectangular tables as they ate their meals. It would have had an almost domestic feeling to it if it wasn’t for the fact that everyone looked like the main character of their own personal anime. To say Hajime was feeling overwhelmed was an understatement. It must have not looked like anything substantial however as Kazuichi pulled him eagerly to a table of students.

“Guys, this is Hajime! Hajime, these are the guys!” Kazuichi chirped happily. Hajime’s eyes scanned the people before he deemed them to be a very _eclectic_ group. There was a man with jet black hair and a pristine white uniform, who was sitting in the lap of a man with a pompadour. The man with a pompadour looked more on the dangerous side especially with the long leather jacket draped along his body. The other two men were a bit less worrisome. A brown-haired man playing with a ball- _is that a crystal ball?_ \- was chatting with a shorter man with firey red hair.

“Ah! You must be the new transfer student, correct?” The man the pristine white uniform called out, immediately jump out of the other man’s lap so he could stand before Hajime. _I’m right here, there really is no need for you to scream._

“Yes, that’s me. I’m Hajime Hinata. A pleasure to meet everyone.” He said with his usual calm expression, being sure to keep a soft smile on his lips.

“No please the pleasure is truly mine! I’m Kiyotaka Ishimaru! If you have any questions, comments, or concerns please feel free to let me know! I hope you enjoy your time here at Hope’s Peak!” _Jesus Christ this guy is a lot._

“Taka, chill. You’re scaring the new guy.” The man with a crazy poof of brown hair chastised. _Is this guy really in high school? He seems a bit... older?_

“Don’t mind him, he’s not great with people but he sure makes up for it with his passion.” Another laugh loudly bounced around the dining hall causing Hajime to cringe in embarrassment as a couple annoyed glares pierced through him. _Seems all of Kazuichi’s friends are a lot in some way or another_. He couldn’t imagine what drew the pink haired man to himself then.

“Kind of a rough bunch, huh?” A low gruff voice drawled out causing Hajime to jump a bit. The pompadour man’s eyes felt like they were burning a hole through him. “Yeah, Kazuichi has the bad habit of gathering up strays. This isn’t even all of us. You should thank god Mui isn’t here.” His laugh was like a dog’s bark. He radiated danger and this feeling of death clung to his jacket with such an intensity that it caused Hajime to shiver. _Must have lost someone close to him…_

“Mondo Owada,” Hajime’s thoughts were interrupted as a large callous hand was thrust towards him. Hajime took it shakily. _Fuck this man could snap my windpipe with his bare hands._

“The man laughing his ass off over there that smells like weed is Hagakure. The one drooling over the blue haired girl a table over from us is Leon. So, what poor unfortunate circumstances lead you to our dear old mechanic?”

“We’re neighbors.” That statement seemed to attract an awful lot of attention for such a simple statement.

“You mean... You live in room 55?!” Hagakure shouted, getting way too into Hajime’s personal space. _Huh… he does smell like weed._ “So, have you seen the demon?!”

The comment made Hajime’s blood run cold.

“The… the what?”

“Hop off it, Hags. He doesn’t want to hear about that shit.” Mondo huffed out as he leaned back into his chair.

“It isn’t shit dude, and you know it! Kazuichi, you live next door to it. Back me up!” Hagakura said, turning to Kazuichi in a desperate plea. The pink haired man laughed a bit awkwardly as he threw his hand behind his head.

“Well, I mean,” He stuttered out as his eyes darted around the room, almost as if they were searching for the words he wanted to use. “I don’t like to really think about it but, uh, me and Gundham used to hear a lot of weird noises at night from that room. It sounded like…” Again, he paused as he struggled to put the words together, gnawing on his bottom lip.

“Its like… this really breathy laugh? Like… if someone was laughing harder than their lungs would let them?”

A low husky _breathy_ voice echoed in Hajime’s skull. _‘So how long are you going to pretend you don’t see me?’_

“Come on, guys! You’re freaking him out!” Mondo barked causing everyone’s attention to snap back to Hajime. The teen blinked confused as he realized he had lost a bit of his complication and his hands had balled into fists without him meaning to.

“N-no, really I’m fine. I haven’t seen a single thing to make me worried. I guess I was just a bit lost in thought about the idea.” He tried to laugh it off. Some people at the table seemed to buy it. Others didn’t. _We need to change the subject_. “Why do you think my room has a demon?”

“Well,” Hagakure glanced around the room to see if anyone was listening. “Rumor has it that two years ago a student died in that room. He was a second year, probably no older than you are. He was a weird guy. Mostly kept to himself but when he died a lot of people got worried. People say that it’s because the death wasn’t from natural causes or anything like that. Most of the upperclassmen say that it was a murder!”

“You’re so full of shit.” Mondo huffed, smacking Hagakure upside the head. “Come on, man, if you really think about, they wouldn’t really put another student in that room if someone was fucking killed in there. It’s bad business.”

“Kyoudai is right!” Taka popped up again at Hajime’s side. _Well, there goes my ear drum._ “You shouldn’t be spreading rumors like that around, Hagakure! What if administration hears about you telling this to a new student? It would be unacceptable!”

The man then did a quick pivot turn to face Hajime before taking grasping both of his hand in his own.

“Hajime Hinata! I swear on my duty as hall monitor and head DA that I will do my utmost to ensure that your living experience is a comfortable one!” Hajime soften a bit at his earnestness. He was very loud and overwhelming. However, Kiyotaka Ishimaru genuinely cared about people and wanted to help them. A trait that Hajime found himself longing for. He smiled gently.

“Thank you, Kiyotaka. I appreciate that. If anything happens, I’ll let you know.” That seemed to be a great answer because Taka’s expression immediately exploded into a wide grin as he squeezed the other boys’ hands one last time before returning to his spot at Mondo’s side.

“So,” Kazuichi chuckled a bit awkwardly before throwing his arm over Hajime’s shoulder. “ya hungry?”

* * *

Hajime stood at his door for a minute, eyes fixed on the golden numbers. 55. He couldn’t shake Hagakure’s words out of his head. A student was ( _supposedly)_ murdered in this room. It would make sense logically. Ghosts really only exist when they have unfinished business. Getting murdered probably would leave a lot of unfinished business for a high school student. _So, what? Your new roommate might be a murder victim. What does that change?_

Hajime immediately shoved away the thoughts. Every time that emotionless voice somehow intruded into his mind, he did whatever it took to get it away from him. This time the avoidance strategy was to throw himself into his room. Maybe just forcing himself to deal with the anxiety head on would cause enough inner turmoil to drown out Izuru.

As soon as he walked in, closing the door behind him, two pale transparent hands slammed themselves on either side of his head. Hajime, jumped, turning to be met face to face with the ghost’s intense stare. His pale lips quirked up into a confident smirk.

“Have a nice time in class, Ha-Ji-Me?” he sang as he broke down each syllable of his name, making a show of what he had learned.

Hajime’s eyes stared up at the man, feeling like a rabbit caught in a trap. _He’s so close._ Heat began to raise in his cheeks as he was reminded of his thoughts from the previous day. It took just a moment for him to snap back to his sense, fixing his eyes into a hard glare. He focused as he kept his voice even.

“Get out of my way.” That earned him a low chuckle.

“Wow. So scary.” The ghost dropped his arms, stepping to the side. Cautiously, Hajime walked by him. _Well, it seems like I won’t be able to ignore him anymore_ …

“You haven’t answered my question, Hajime.” He basically purred as he said his name. “Did you have a nice time? Gossiping about me?”

Hajime stiffened at the sudden change in his voice. It was much lower, colder. It made the room feel as if its temperature had drop five degrees.

“Who said anyone was gossiping about you? Pretty conceded to think my life revolves around you when this is the first time we’ve even talked.” He snapped back, hoping the anger hid the truth.

“I don’t need to be ‘conceded’ when I was there listening.” That revelation ripped through Hajime’s chest like a bullet. He’s a ghost. Of course he could travel around the academy. He had never gotten proof that he was simply tied to the room.

“You heard? Listen it’s not like I was trying to actually ask about you but Hagakure started to-“

“Oh, interesting. So, you really did ask.” _What?_

“You… You _didn’t_ know?!” The ghost was looking down at him with a Cheshire cat grin.

“It was just a gut feeling that I wanted to see if I was right about. Just a lucky guess.” The ease at which he spoke those words caused a growl to bubble up from inside Hajime’s throat.

What the fuck is wrong with you?!” He snapped which earned him another insufferable laugh.

“Too many things to list right now, Hajime.”

“Would you stop saying my name like that!” He snapped. Every chance the ghost got, he had used some sort of strange inflection to make Hajime’s name stand out against his others words. “I don’t even know who you are so knock it off with that shit!”

The ghost paused, blinking curiously down at Hajime.

“Oh,” he smiled as he held out his hand. “I’m Nagito Komaeda. I’m _so_ exciting to be living with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kind words and kudos on the last chapter! You have no idea how much it means to me! I hope you enjoyed this one as well!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I hope you enjoy this fever dream that I've cooked up. It's been fucking years since I've written any fanfics so I hope that this isn't complete garbage!


End file.
